Updating existing barcode readers typically requires physically taking the barcode reader out of service, because many barcode readers are not connected to a network in that allows the barcode reader to receive updated features, such as software updates. Upon taking the barcode reader out of service, the barcode reader is connected to a scanner management system, typically via Universal Serial Bus (USB). During this time, the barcode reader is unusable. In addition, there are instances in which the distribution of software features to the barcode readers is conducted under a software license. However, it is difficult to monitor which barcode readers are covered by the software license, and whether the software distribution is in compliance with the software license, much less update the barcode readers with features in accordance with the software license.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for updating barcode readers that requires little to no removal from service, with faster, more complete software licensing and monitoring.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.